Dr Otto Otto
Dr Otto Otto is an experienced doctor at St Claire's. Background & Personality Born of mixed descent; half English, half French, with some Russian heritage. His only romance was aged thirteen with a female classmate named Annabelle Leigh, who died of typhus. She is something of a Lenore or Beatrice to Otto, and much of his thoughts revolve around her. He studied psychology in Paris and became employed at the asylum thirteen years ago, despite his own issues. On one side of his personality, Otto is intelligent, well educated, well travelled and well mannered. On the other hand, he is also duplicitous, selfish and cruel. This is best shown in his relationship with his wife, Aaliyah; in the course of their relationship he has taken advantage of her, mentally abused her and even tricked her into an abortion. Appearance Otto is described in his character sheet as "good-lucking in a gloomy sort of way". His is clean shaven, dark and has strong, pseudo-Celtic features. His mixed heritage and tendency to travel has resulted in a slightly odd accent. Asylum Antics The First Winter Otto became involved in a sexual relationship with a patient, Aaliyah Rose. This continued for some time until they were caught by Yvette Pollock, who blackmailed Otto into marrying Aaliyah. They married in secret on a day trip for which Otto had appropriated a permit for Aaliyah. Despite the marriage she remained in the asylum and fell pregnant. Not wanting the child, Otto tricked her into an abortion under the ruse of getting her out of the asylum. Aaliyah does not know. When he did release her, Otto subjected Aaliyah to a series of mind games, for example forcing her to sleep in a seperate room and not allowing her to leave the house. This enhanced her depression over her miscarriage, which he attempted to solve by getting her a labrador puppy, Toby, to entertain her. Nonetheless, the two were a mismatched couple in terms of age and intellect and a lack of common ground resulted in Aaliyah turning to a younger man for comfort. She has left Otto twice, once for a young man she met walking Toby. However, Otto eventually convinced her to come back to him. The second time she left Otto was for a boy named Humbert, whom she met and slept with out of spite as she felt that Otto wasn't paying her enough attention. Humbert, Otto's nephew, however, turned out to be very clingy and started to annoy Aaliyah, so the relationship started to crumbled. Humbert then proposed to "fix" the relationship, only for the jewelry shop to be robbed by armed robbers whilst they browsed engagement rings. When a robber aimed at Aaliyah, Humbert threw himself in front of her and was fatally shot. At the funeral, Otto comforted Aaliyah and they ended up in bed, causing them to rekindle their relationship. However, her time with Humbert gave her confidence and she began to fight his mind games with her own. The First Spring Two months into their relationship, a girl ran to the house and hid inside after the door was left open. After about a month of living like this she was discovered by Otto and Aaliyah, who at Aaliyah's suggestion decided to keep her as an unpaid maid since she spoke no English and therefore couldn't tell anyone about them. Unbeknownst to them, the girl was pregnant and died in childbirth. Otto returned home to the body in the living room whilst Aaliyah held the newborn baby, having named it Clara and decided that she wanted to keep it. The First Summer Otto convinced Aaliyah to get rid of Clara. The First Autumn Otto was promoted to Head Doctor. Category:Doctor Category:Male Category:Staff Category:Madame Apathy